


Pie

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dean's Birthday, F/M, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: On Dean’s Birthday, you decide to surprise him with two of the things he loves the most. Pie and sex.





	Pie

When thinking of a gift to Dean when his birthday came around, you were very careful with your planning. Since Christmas, you had come up with an idea and – with the help of Sam, Castiel and Jack – were ready to make it come true. First, you managed to get everyone out of the bunker and, while the boys distracted your boyfriend, had spent the day making the single thing Dean like the most after his car: Pies.

The night had just fallen when you finally finished it, lying every single one of them on the medium sized table available while the last one – a banana cream pie – finished cooking inside the oven, various flavours smelling delicious and still hot.

You were just leaving the shower when Dean finally showed up and the look in his eyes just made you grin largely.

“Please, tell me this is all for me,” Dean looked at you. “I must be dreaming.”

You giggled. He often complained about not being able to eat enough pie and always having it taken away from him – and also complaining about how Sam always forgot to buy his pie.

“All yours,” you used your hand to dramatically show them. “Along with cinder and cheese, so you can clean your taste buds and keep everything fresh.”

You walked in his direction and stopped in front of the table.

“Let me introduce you to the menu, mister,” you smiled openly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Here we have blueberry, pumpkin, strawberry, cherry, pecan and raspberry pie,” you pointed. “Your favourite cheese and some fancy cider someone from the grocery store said matched the cheese.”

He chuckled, almost jumping with excitement.

“Can I try them?” he looked at you with huge eyes. “Pretty please?”

A few minutes later, you were cutting and serving him a small piece of the apple pie, under his protests of ‘that’s a child piece’.

“You won’t be able to try all of them if you eat too much of just one, Dean,” you reminded him. “Wiped cream?”

“I hate your logic sometimes.” He pouted for a moment. “Yes, please.”

Right at the first bite, he let out a sinful moan of pleasure, his eyes closed.

“Fuck.” He exclaimed. “This is perfect.  **You**  are perfect.”

You only smiled in response.

“Can I try the pecan one?” he asked when he finished, cutting a piece of cheese and eating it.

“You can try whatever on you want, Dean, those are your pies.”

You didn’t think you’ve ever seen him that happy before.

* * *

“That was amazing,” Dean said, walking through the corridor. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so many pies in my life. And we have pies for, like, a whole month in the fridge. Best birthday ever.”

He was ready to lay down, have amazing birthday sex and sleep for hours straight with you now but, apparently, you had different plans.

As he opened the door, his chest dripping wet and a towel around his hips – a sinful vision to your eyes–, the room was dark, some candles were lightened up and you were wrapped in a silk robe with a sexy smile on your face.

“Wow,” he looked around. “What’s all of that?”

You almost rolled your eyes.

“Well… I figured you deserved a bit more than just pie today.”

He frowned for a moment but finally understood what you meant and opened a wicked smile.

“So I’m getting a massage?”  he arched his eyebrow.

“Yep,” you approached him, kissing his lips for a long moment before looking at him again. “And guess what…”

“Huh?”

Right before his eyes, you moved her hands and took off the silk robe, exposing your naked body to his eyes.

“You’ll be all naked, babe?” he smirked and let his towel fall on a pool on the floor. “Well… I don’t think we will need this, then. “

“Go on,” you smiled as he licked his lips. “Lay on your front.”

He followed your orders, laying down and exposing his cute butt to your eyes. It would be good to be pampered once in a lifetime.

“Ready?” you asked and he hummed a confirmation, his head perfectly positioned on the fluffy pillows.

“Didn’t know you knew how to massage, babe,” he noticed, feeling as you sat on his back, hands meeting his shoulders.

“There are some things you don’t know about me,” you sassed him.

“And will I even know?”

“Someday, maybe,” you moved your hands, down, making him moan softly.

Your hands weren’t exactly like other girl’s hands. Your skin had scars and some bumps from fighting. They were built for weapons and fighting but Dean loved them anyway and loved what you could do with them. The massage was for sure one of those things.

“Babe,” he moaned again, his voice a bit muffled. “Fuck, you’re so good…”

Your hands left his skin for a moment and, before he could protest, the smell of lavender filled up his senses and your oiled skin met his again.

You worked on him for more than an hour, breaking every single knot and not neglecting any part of his strong anatomy. You massaged his back, the back of his neck, his shoulders and hands, and only then moved to his legs, working on the sensitive back of his knees and calves for a long moment and also dedicating time to his ‘very cute’ butt.

“Really?” he asked groggily as you continued working in the area.

“You know I love your bum,” you smiled, landing a kiss on the middle of his back. “You have the cutest one I’ve ever seen.”

He just sighed in response.

His tights were next and you couldn’t  _not_  admire his muscles, built from fighting, and the back of his ankles also received attention.

“Are you awake?” you asked, trying not to hold back a smile.

“Barely,” Dean muttered.

He had never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

“Turn around for me, please,” you whispered, giving his neck a little kiss.

He complied and you soon kneeled by his side to massage his chest with the same enthusiasm you had when you were on his back.

“You are fucking amazing,” he muttered when you moved your hands to massage his face, working just with enough pressure on your fingertips.

You massaged his arms and hands again, moving to his feet for a long moment and climbing through his strong legs. You bit down her lip when you reached his navel, massaging it slowly and softly before moving your hands to his hardening cock.

Dean hissed. You took your time, massaging him slowly, using your thumb and each finger, moving them the way you just knew he liked and even trying new movements.

“Y/N…” he moaned softly, his hips thrusting to your hands.

You licked your lips, watching his face contorting as he throbbed in your hand.

“Y/N!” he moaned louder when your thumb caressed his cockhead and needed to hold himself not to grab you, pin you down and fuck you senseless.

“It’s okay, Dean,” you muttered. “Cum for me, babe.”

It wasn’t long before he did so, his eyes shut and mouth opened in low and deep moans, his body shaking and hips moving beyond his control. You didn’t stop until he was finished and laid a kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The moment you stepped back and stood beside the bed, he was already asleep, snoring softly, so you just lied down to his side and smiled when he wrapped an arm protectively around you.

“I fucking love you,” he muttered against your skin, making you chuckle and pull a sheet of your bodies.

“I love you too.”


End file.
